Homecoming
by lelliott09
Summary: The animators of Naruto have recently decided to add Matsuri and Yukata to the war as comic relief (and a love interest for our beloved red-headed Kazekage!). But in the manga, we haven't seen any proof that he let her come with him. This is the story of his long-awaited return to Sunagakure.


That afternoon, as she waited for the mission reports to come in, Matsuri sat on the bench in Gaara's office. She'd grown anxious and easily upset in the last week or so; it was probably because he'd been gone for two months, and hadn't yet written home to say he was returning.

There was a small knock at the door.

Her heart flew up in her throat with sudden excitement.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and in walked Ittetsu and Sari, with their hands full of reports.

"Oh, it's just you."

Her heart sank as quickly as it had risen.

Ittetsu came in and set the reports on the desk, with Sari following close behind.

"Still hanging around his office, huh?"

"W-what?"

Sari's eyes softened. "You really do miss him, don't you?"

"Y-yeah, but... I'm sure he'll come back... maybe... I don't know for sure."

"He'll be back before you know it. They've already started to send back squads of ten to escort the dead."

"You don't think..." She trailed off.

"Naw. He's the Kazekage. He can't be killed that easily!"

Matsuri sighed in temporary relief.

Ittetsu straightened the messy stack of reports into a neat pile. "I saw his sister and brother when I came up. They asked after you. I said you've been pretty upset, and that you miss him."

Her eyes lit up.

"No one has any word on the Kazekage, though. Even his siblings don't know anything. Temari-sama said she'd last seen him at the makeshift HQ buried underneath a pile of paperwork."

"Makeshift?"

"When the 5 kage fought Madara Uchiha, HQ ended up blown to smithereens in the crossfire, and we lost one of the best strategists from Konoha, and the leader of the mind communication corps. You're lucky that Gaara-sama was put in charge of the Army underneath A-sama instead of pushing pens around behind a desk."

"Did we lose any other Kage?"

"No, but Tsunade sama is going to retire, and that blond guy Naruto will become the 6th Hokage. The other four kage all agreed that he was ready."

Sari came and sat on the bench.

"Matsuri-chan, we need to have a girls' night, or you're just going to get more and more moody."

"What?"

"Come on..."

She pulled her friend's hand, tugging her to the door.

"Let's go get some snacks and a few chick flicks, and go to my place. You can stay the night, ok?"

"Why?"

"Even the village idiot could figure out that you've got a major crush on Gaara-sama."

Matsuri blushed. "Y-yeah, but you know how oblivious he is about romance. I don't think _he_ knows that."

"I'm sure he'll come back, and then you can tell him everything properly when the time's right. Until then, I'm going to give you a distraction. Come on!"

"Alright. I guess one night wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!"

Matsuri sighed.

"Don't do that! Tonight, you are going to be happy!"

Sari struck a sexy pose and winked, making Ittetsu blush behind her.

She turned to him. "And you! Quit having perverted thoughts! Go find something useful to do with your life, instead of making her feel worse!"

He scratched the back of his head. "There's nothing else to do... since it's almost dinner time."

"Then come with me to the store. Matsuri-chan, go and get ready at your apartment, and meet me at mine when you're done."

"Ok."

The three of them stepped out of the office into the curved hallway.

"Should we lock it?"

"No. Joseki-sama said he'd come and take care of it."

"That old geezer? The only one in the Council of Elders who doesn't like Gaara-sama?" Ittetsu's black eyes darkened with negative emotion.

"He's different now. I heard that Gaara-sama somehow managed to change his tune. I'd expect nothing less from the nicest guy in Sunagakure."

"That still doesn't say anything for how he treats fangirls. I'd hate for you girls to be punished severely for not following procedure."

"Thanks for your concern, Ittetsu-san." Matsuri bowed politely. "But Gaara-sama never locks his office unless he wants to be left alone. He told me that he doesn't leave anything of value in there, in case someone comes and steals stuff."

"Alright. I'll go this way, 'cause it's closer to my house." Sari turned and walked down the hallway on the left.

"My girlfriend is meeting me for dinner tonight, and I don't wanna be late. Have fun, Matsuri-chan."

She half-smiled. "You too."

_I thought he didn't __have__ a girlfriend..._ she thought to herself

They bowed slightly to each-other, and then he left down the same hallway that Sari had taken.

Matsuri sighed again.

_I guess I should go and get ready._

_But I don't really feel like hanging out with anyone just now._

_I just want..._

She shook herself mentally.

_I can't sit around moping. Gaara-sama said not to be upset, so I'll go and try to have fun._

_But still..._

_It's been two months. If he doesn't make it back alive, I..._

_I don't know what I'll do..._

Tears burned at the back of her eyes, and she blinked determinedly, clearing her vision.

_The last time I cried was just before he left. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry again until he came home._

She walked slowly, her steps the only sound in the darkening, curved hallway.

_I remember the warmth of his body heat. I could feel it as he hugged me._

_The pass of his fingers across my face as he wiped away my tears. I must have seemed so weak and helpless, crying like that..._

_The chilling sensation of his lips on my cheek. I was surprised that they were so soft..._

_I wonder if he uses lip balm, or chap-stick, or if that softness is natural...?_

_I could swear I saw him glance at my own lips before-_

_But that's impossible. He wouldn't do that. We're just friends._

_The way his green eyes stared at me... with such understanding, and sadness, and..._

_And such an __intense__ gaze..._

_I want him to come back and look at me like that again..._

_I..._

She bit her lip to keep herself calm.

_I miss him... so much..._

Suddenly a door at the other end of the hall opened, pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

There was a gasp.

"Sari-chan, come and see this!"

"Oh, my god, it's _you_...!"

Then a rustling of fabric and a small 'oof', and then muffled crying.

"Sari... what are you...? Hey, don't cry..."

_That voice. I should know that voice, but I can't think of who it belongs to. Who is that?_

Matsuri frowned after a minute as the crying turned to excited whispering and a faint kissing noise.

"Matsuri-chan, come and see!"

She looked up as pounding footsteps echoed down the limestone hallway.

"What now, Sari-chan? Did you break a nail again?"

Silence.

"Are you ok?"

Sari nodded, gasping for air in excitement.

"J-just come here—a-and see this—you won't _believe—_there'ssomeone who wants to see you—!"

"Who is it?"

The younger brunette could hardly breathe as she pulled Matsuri by the hand to the other end of the hallway.

They stopped just 30 feet before the door to the stairs, which hung ajar. Ittetsu stood beside it, with a big smile on his face.

"Um... Sari-chan?"

"J-just look..."

And then someone came through the door.

Time seemed to freeze.

Standing in the doorway, with his long red overcoat hanging open to reveal a black tee-shirt, was the young red-headed Kazekage himself.

Their eyes met, and she found it difficult to breathe as relief and excitement rose in her chest. Tears pooled at the edge of her eyelids, blurring her vision.

"Oh, my G-... _Gaara!?_"

He took a step forward, closing the door behind him.

"Matsuri..." he half-whispered, his voice full of emotion.

That was all the further he was able to go; for upon hearing her name on his lips, she had sprinted the short distance between them and flung her arms around his neck, burying one hand into his crimson hair.

"I can't believe it... you're alive..." she choked out into his shoulder.

Through her sobs she heard a gasp, and then a content 'hm'. He returned the embrace warmly after a moment of surprise.

"I'm sorry for being late."

She nodded, too shocked and emotional to respond.

One hand strayed from her back to stroke her hair.

"I missed you while I was away."

Another nod.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time... it felt like a part of me was gone..."

Matsuri clung to him, her body relaxing into his as she felt the tightness in her chest ease a little. Her cries gradually subsided into small gasps and sniffles as he held her.

After making sure she had calmed herself completely, he pulled away, but did not release her. From his pocket he produced a handkerchief that had been hand-embroidered to match the 'ai' character on his forehead.

"Here."

She accepted it and wiped her tears.

Neither of them had noticed that Sari and Ittetsu had politely excused themselves a few minutes ago with smiles and short bows.

Her heart began to beat wildly as his arms tightened around her.

"Matsuri."

She glanced up from the white square of linen.

Suddenly she couldn't look away.

Gaara's pale green eyes pierced through hers with an intoxicating intensity as his chest rose and fell in a slow, shaky rhythm. She saw that his cheeks were flushed with the faintest of pinks.

_Oh, he's looking at me with 'that' look on his face..._

_I can't __breathe__... Oh, God, I'm so nervous..._

His gaze became unfocused as a small wave of emotion hit him with a chill that traveled outward from his chest. Matsuri felt a shock from his hands at her back.

"I almost died out there, and... it's strange... I was counting my regrets, but the only person I could think about was you... and the more I thought about you, the more I began to realize... I regretted not having the chance to tell you that I..."

He leaned in, his dark eyelids dropping to narrow slits.

"I love you..."

He closed the distance between their lips with a shy kiss.

"I wanted to tell you that time, in the office... just before I left."

He kissed her again.

"I wanted to tell you a million times before that."

And again; this time, she began to respond just as shyly.

"I've always loved you."

His lips caressed hers uncertainly, but softly.

"I'm sorry I've waited so long to tell you. But in the end... it's been worth the wait."

"Gaara-sama..."

"Just 'Gaara', when we're alone like this... since you're my girlfriend."

"Me? Your-... your _girlfriend_...? I—I mean, I'm _flattered_, but...?"

"Do you want that?"

She hesitated, swallowing nervously.

"I-if I accept you, what would that entail?"

"Like... kissing, and going on dates and things like that. We won't do anything serious until both of us are ready for it."

Matsuri nodded, her head reeling with an overload of mixed emotions.

"I'll accept, but... why me?"

"You've said this to me before... that on the day we met, you saw that I wasn't as scary as the others said. You saw the real me as our bond became stronger. and after a time you let me see the real you underneath your initial shyness. To me, that is the most important and precious thing in life."

She blushed deeply as he spoke.

"B-but you could have any other girl. Why me?"

"I fell in love with you... because you're _you_. Because you've shown me that you love me for my personality, my 'self'... my _soul_."

"I... yes, but that's..."

"You didn't simply have a crush on me because of my power, or my title, or what my fangirls might call my 'good looks'. It's real, and true... and no one has ever loved me as deeply as you do."

She swallowed again.

"I knew about your feelings for me... from that afternoon, when you blushed and smiled at me."

"The day that you woke up after being dead?"

"I had to think about it in retrospect after Naruto left, but yes. I could sense your emotion, but couldn't quite name it until then."

"So you knew about it the day you left? Is that why you kissed me in the office?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you standing alone in the office without having said good-bye, and I figured since you liked me, and I might not be back, that I could at least kiss you... even if it wasn't a 'proper kiss' like the one I gave you just now, it was still meant in acceptance of your feelings. I didn't have time for anything more."

They embraced tightly again.

"Why did we wait so long, do you think?"

"Moral expectation and fear... among other things."

"Were you really afraid to tell me?"

"It wasn't that I was scared. I was just doing my job. You know how a kage's life can get busy, and then you have no time for your personal life in between reports and obligatory training and missions, and, well... I just never had time. I'm sorry, as I've said before."

"Don't apologize. You also said before that it was worth the wait. And it really was. Thank you for this."

They shared one last kiss, and then he released her.

"Sari said earlier that you two were supposed to have a girls night together."

"Yeah, but..."

"Then go and have fun, ok? I'll expect to see you in my office in the morning, so you can tell me all about what's happened while I was gone."

"A-alright... Gaara."


End file.
